


Home

by flyingmemory



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i am very nervous but i gave it my best so i hope you enjoy!, my first thing here!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmemory/pseuds/flyingmemory
Summary: Kanata wants to know what makes someone a hero.





	

“Chiaki, what makes someone a ‘hero’?”

Chiaki wasn’t sure what peaked Kanata’s seemingly sudden interest in that, but he wasn’t complaining. He would never turn down the opportunity to ramble on about his idea of justice or to talk about the heroes he thought so highly of. 

“Lots of things! A hero is someone brave and strong, who fights for what they think is right! Someone who looks after and protects others! A guardian to the innocent!”

“Ah, then I am not ‘worthy’ of being called a ‘hero’ am I?”

“No, no, no! I was not finished, don’t say that!” Chiaki quickly answered back. “A hero can also be someone who makes others happy! Someone who can put a smile on someone’s face! Someone who can cheer somebody up when they need it!”

“So still, I do not seem to be very ‘hero-like’.”

The usual smile on Chiaki’s face had turned into a more serious expression. He promptly and firmly grabbed onto both of Kanata’s hands with his own. He looked directly at the boy in front of him, and tightened the grip that he had on Kanata’s hands slightly.

“I know a hero when I see one, and I’ve known that you have had the potential to be a hero ever since we first met! Kanata, you are someone who I know to be very brave and strong! More importantly, you never fail to make me smile. Not just me—to everyone else in Ryuseitai as well! Kanata you are a hero, you are my hero who has saved me from the clutches of sadness many times! A hero whose name should be known throughout the entire world, a hero who-”

“Chiaki seems very ‘serious’ about this.” Interrupted Kanata, who had a relaxed smile.

Chiaki let out a laugh, and let go of Kanata’s hands only to pull him in for a hug. He was one who usually didn’t reject his affectionate advances which was made him happy. He held him in his arms for a few moments in silence before letting go. 

“Maybe I got a little bit carried away.” Chiaki said before pulling away from the other.

“Hehe, Chiaki thinks I am a ‘hero’ like he is.” 

“Of course I do!”

“Then I should ‘try’ hard to actually become one like you say I am. Because Chiaki is my ‘home’ and someone who is precious to me, I should become a ‘hero’ to protect him. Because Ryuseitai is my ‘family’ now who I should ‘keep safe’. I have to become a true 'hero' like Chiaki and everyone, so they stay 'happy' too.”

Chiaki paused. He wasn’t expecting Kanata to say something like that in reply, but it certainly warmed his already burning heart. It made him happy. Home was the place where you’re always supposed to feel safe and warm. Chiaki was glad that that was what he was able to be for Kanata. He was happy that Kanata thought of Ryuseitai as a family just like he had thought as well. 

“Ah, Kanata?”

“Yes, Chiaki?”

“I love you, my hero.”


End file.
